Unrequited
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ajeno a los ojos humanos, se esconde donde ella no puede verlo. Ese lugar donde Kagome sufre y él observa. Las emociones humanas son extrañas. Y tú, Sesshomaru, que conservas todo por el sacrificio de amor hecho por la humana, ¿qué vas a hacer? Tercer lugar del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

_Mis dedos se quemaban terriblemente mientras escribía esto (no realmente). Al final, siento que me quedó bastante IC. Sinceramente, para todas las fans del SessKag, este fanfic es parte de un concurso. No soy fan de la pareja ni por asomo: no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a esta relación. No obstante, es la pareja que más difícil de manejar se me hace, ya que Kagome es uno de mis personajes preferidos y, difícilmente la puedo leer emparejada con otros personajes que no sean con Inuyasha. _

_Aún así, espero que gusten de él y, si les gusta, pueden entrar al foro Siéntate, en el tópic del concurso, publicar __**"Voto por el fic "Unrequited" de Onmyuji"**__ (se necesita cuenta en la página para hacerlo y pueden votar hasta por tres fanfics). El link al topic del concurso es: _**fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal)** ** topic/84265/106058874/2/Concurso-San-Desastr%C3%ADn-Mes-del-amor-en-Si%C3%A9ntate#107680117_  
_**

_Sin más, a leer._

_Cantidad de palabras (según Word): _3,521.

* * *

**Unrequited**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Y ahí estaba, preguntándose cómo mierda había terminado ahí, sentado en una recóndita esquina de la pequeña cabaña, velando aquel ligero sueño. Sorprendido en demasía al no ser descubierto (aunque para efectos prácticos, ser maestro de lo oculto era algo sencillo, a su modo de ver) descubrió la preciada figura moverse suavemente en una vuelta, quedando recostada de lado, con el cuerpo virado en su dirección.

Al observar ese sueño, denso y de carácter más bien irritable, pudo captar que en menos de un año, las facciones de ese rostro se habían recrudecido, volviéndose adustas y recordándole a ratos el ceño fruncido de un rostro cuyo dueño detestó durante muchos, muchísimos años.

Ahora sentía que todo había cambiado.

El verano recién había entrado y poco a poco la temperatura comenzaba a hacer estragos en todos, especialmente en las personas. Para él no suponía ninguna clase de problema, pero podía notar que para su custodia sí. Desde su posición podía captar sin el menor esfuerzo el sudor caliente y pegajoso que escurría por su rostro y los quejidos molestos, seguramente provocados por el mismo calor.

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar, ni a escrutar con semejante detalle a otra persona que no fuera la pequeña Rin, en aquella distante época, cuando la revivió y la llevó consigo. Y encontrarse atento al cuidadoso y acompasado latir de ese triste corazón le pareció un detalle muy curioso. Una sorpresa total, al menos para él.

Pero si alguien lo hubiese observado en ese momento, habrían encontrado ese rostro pulido en mármol que sólo un gran Taiyoukai como Sesshomaru, podía tener.

Sin alarmarlo, mucho menos hacerlo asustarse o sentirse en evidencia, el cuerpo dormido se agitó violento en su futón y gritó. Gritó como muchas otras ocasiones le había escuchado, bajo diferentes circunstancias. No pareció especialmente sorprendido. La figura femenina se agitó con fuerza sobre las blancas sábanas antes de relajarse y continuar dormida. Todo esto sin notar su presencia en lo más mínimo.

Él, considerado como un individuo de gran poder y poseedor de una gran capacidad de retención, análisis y comprensión; se sintió extraño por enésima vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado. A mitad del invierno, justo en la temporada de helada. Y cayó en la cuenta (nuevamente) de que aún le quedaba mucho camino para alcanzar ese camino de la verdad que su padre le había hecho aprender a trompicones.

Ese donde aprendía a entender a los humanos.

Por eso, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente el corazón de esa humana estaba tan atormentado.

Quizás más de lo que se encontraba el suyo.

Ella se agitó en sueños, esta ocasión de manera menos agresiva. Instintivamente se acercó. Y mientras la notaba sudar copiosamente, una de sus manos se movió en pos de ella. Pero antes de tocar su frente, ella tembló. Y sólo hizo falta un llamado para detenerlo.

—Inuyasha.

.

_Jamás, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a semejante humana, se había dejado intimidar por la forma tan insolente en que la miko se dirigía a su persona. No importaba cuántas veces Jaken intercediera innecesariamente por él, defendiéndolo. Pero esta ocasión, no sólo no lo había hecho (ausente totalmente), sino que todos los observaron a la expectativa, mientras la mujer azabache sostenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Y se enfrentaron en el duelo más furioso de miradas, al menos de parte de ella._

_Apretaba al cachorro en sus brazos, sin abandonar su lugar a lado de Rin, cuyo corazón parecía latir más rápido para su fino oído; así como ya había empezado a irradiar calor. Igual que el crío en brazos de la hembra, que al parecer se había contagiado en el proceso. Por alguna razón, le hizo evocar un recuerdo de antaño, enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente._

_No hubo más palabras en la cabaña, y él se mantuvo estoico sin siquiera sacudirse la ropa llena de nieve. Sólo largó el brazo izquierdo, lanzando al suelo unas cuantas hierbas que todos observaron atentamente, reconociéndolas; y una espada vieja y maltrecha que, especialmente Kagome, reconoció de un salto._

_Era Tessaiga. Y no sólo ella, sino también la cura para Rin. Y para..._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, ajenos a la mirada iracunda de la miko azabache, la anciana Kaede caminó dificultosamente hacia el lugar donde aquella hierba verde y fea había caído y se apresuró a volver a la hoguera, lista para preparar una infusión._

_El ambiente apestaba a enfermedad y eso lo molestaba mucho. Y luego todo se empapó de la sal que se acumulaba en los ojos de la hembra furiosa._

—_Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está? —y tembló._

_Él no respondió de inmediato. Antes dio la media vuelta, sin dignarse a responder y luego la ignoró—. Rin se curará. Igual que tu cachorro, humana molesta._

_No tenía deseos de ver a humanas insolentes y fastidiosas llorar en sus narices. Y su cuota de acercamiento con humanos había excedido su dosis habitual y estaba a poco y nada de sacar esos impulsos salvajes para liberar aunque fuera un poco de tensión. Dio un paso hacia la salida de la cabaña cuando nuevamente la chirriante voz de la mujer lo interrumpió._

—_¡Dónde está Inuyasha! —esta ocasión fue el llanto débil y asustado de un pequeño bebé enfermo bañó la cabaña, sin demeritar la respuesta que todos recibirían como un golpe a las palabras que seguirían a aquella exigente orden._

—_Ya era tarde._

—_N-no-..._

—_Él también tenía los síntomas. _

—_M-m-mien-tes-..._

—_Estaba todo cubierto de nieve, pero podía olerlo claramente. El rastro de la estirpe no es fácil de ocultar cuando se es familia._

—_¡Mientes! —Y entonces la mujer estalló, abandonado su lugar con Rin, que era atendida con premura mientras la mujer se acercaba furiosa al Taiyoukai y, contra todo lo que era bueno, atrapó un mechó de ese fino cabello plateado que poseía y lo aprisionó, furiosa. Todos observaron a la expectativa (quizás esperando alguna reacción violenta de parte del hombre), pero sólo se quedó estoico, siendo acusado (y realmente ansioso por usar la Bakusaiga y cortarle la mano para castigar semejante blasfemia)—. ¡Pudiste revivirlo con Tenseiga! T-tú-... ¡Tú lo dejaste morir!_

_Fue entonces que la paciencia del hombre de orbes doradas se contuvo con un respiro antes de hablar, taimado por la forma en que le culpaban—. Los sirvientes del infierno se lo llevaban cuando llegué. —Y fue en el momento, como si fuera una suerte de encantamiento, que la fuerza de Kagome flaqueó y lo soltó, mientras su figura se iba desvaneciendo y rompía en lágrimas, antes de ser socorrida presurosa por Sango y Miroku, que la sostuvieron mientras ella lloraba amargamente._

_Aún si se hubiese apiadado y querido salvar a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru había llegado demasiado tarde. Pero incluso si hubiese llegado a tiempo, salvar al hanyou sería imposible. Y esa era la única verdad._

_Indispuesto a permitir más insolencia de los asquerosos humanos, Sesshomaru dio un nuevo paso hacia la salida, mientras se marchaba sin despedirse, lejos de donde pudiese despejarse del repugnante olor a humano—. Esa hierba puede salvar lo único que te queda de mi bastardo medio hermano._

.

Y así pensó que sería. Creyendo que las cosas que lo irritaban finalmente acabaron, al término de una de las tormentas de nieve más crudas del año, visitó a su protegida en la aldea, sólo para encontrar a la pequeña Rin perfectamente sana y dispuesta para sus visitas, pero de un humor extraño.

_El bebé de Kagome-sama e Inuyasha-sama está..._

El llamado de su propia sangre siendo exterminada fue una de las sensaciones más extrañamente desgarradoras que su propia y altiva persona había sentido jamás. Cuando su padre sucumbió luego de la batalla contra Ryukotsusei, la convocatoria a correr en pos de su progenitor fue más fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad, con el desalentador descubrimiento de que había llegado tarde. Tan tarde que ni la propia Tenseiga, en poder del mismo hombre, alcanzó a salvarlo de las garras de la infierno, en un intento de cambiar su destino.

Sabía, por las conversaciones que en diversas situaciones alcanzó a escuchar en la lejanía, la mujer de su medio hermano bastardo provenía de una tierra a la que se llegaba cruzando el pozo devorador de huesos. Era una tierra sumamente lejana a la cual le fue imposible regresar después de que volviera, algunos dos años atrás.

De alguna forma, resultaba irónico que la mujer renunciara a todo por algo que le había sido arrebatado: su compañero de vida y su hijo.

Si hubiese estado cerca... tan sólo un poco más cerca de la región... habría salvado a la estirpe de su medio hermano (no sin antes humillar a los humanos de paso, recordando que todavía era un ser superior). Aún eran familia. La honorable sangre del Inu no Taisho corría en las venas de ese cachorro medio hanyou. Pero no había podido contra el cruel hado. El mismo que ahora torturaba a la miko humana en forma de un dolor más allá de lo físico.

Incapaz de resistir a la tentación más tiempo, largó la garra y tocó la frente húmeda y sudorosa de la mujer durmiente y se contentó internamente con el tacto de esa piel suave y femenina. Ella sonrió ligeramente en sueños y él se sintió peor que taimado.

Porque ella no soñaba con él.

.

—_¿Un Taiyoukai de los más altos rangos de la jerarquía qué va a saber de mi dolor? —Rin se colgó de la manga del kimono de su señor, que se mantenía de espaldas a la joven miko, aparentemente más concentrada en las hierbas que recolectaba que en la presencia del imponente hombre y cabello plateado._

_Las palabras escupían un ácido peor que corrosivo. Eran las palabras nacidas del odio._

_Rin dedicó una cautelosa y escueta mirada a su persona. Pero aunque sentía esos apenados y tristes ojos chocolate insistiendo en ser notada, Sesshomaru apenas se movió. Como si sintiese el deber moral de recibir la carga de desprecio que la miko humana lanzaba contra él._

—_Dime Sesshomaru, ¿qué vas a saber tú de perder un hijo? ¿De perder a la persona que más amas? —Rin se mordió el labio mientras el ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y luego comenzó a oler su miedo. La niña sabía lo que podía ocurrir si se colmaba la paciencia de su señor, lo que aumentó su sorpresa al ver que el Taiyoukai ni siquiera hacía gesto de desprecio inmundo e infinito a la mujer, mucho menos de volverse para atacarla, quizás romperle el cuello._

_La tensión del pequeño ambiente era incluso respirable, profunda y pesada. Rin tembló mientras se ocultaba entre las ropas del Taiyoukai y luego suplicó, mirando insistentemente el rostro en mármol de su señor._

_De alguna forma, la paciencia que no tenía lo obligaba a permanecer ahí, y esperar a que ella terminara de hablar—. Tú no sabes nada de los humanos. Mucho menos de lo que he sentido yo al perder a Inuyasha... —le dio la impresión de que se mordió la lengua para no mencionar a su cachorro, pero aún menos hizo señales de alargar su discurso—, y por eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar._

_Sesshomaru sabía que la humana Kagome lo odiaba más de lo que aquel puro corazón (rasgo altamente destacado de su persona, al ser una miko) podría haber sentido jamás._

_Pero a ella no le importaba saber que si no había podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a Inuyasha o no, porque de cualquier otra forma no había remedio. Porque Tenseiga era incapaz de revivir a alguien una segunda vez._

_Pronto captó la presencia de la humana apurándose a levantarse y volver sus pasos por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea. Pudo escuchar a Rin suspirar de alivio apenas perceptiblemente, antes de escuchar a la miko escupir venenosamente una severa advertencia—. No te negaré que visites a Rin-chan. Pero si vuelves a acercarte a la aldea, no me importa si es para verla a ella o para robarte a Tessaiga... juro que te daré caza hasta matarte._

.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a cruzar las caras formalmente después de eso. Y era porque nunca más había sido detectado por la humana, mientras ingresaba a la aldea ya por la noche, cuando ella se sumía en ese tortuoso y profundo sueño. Y un carajo. Porque no entendía por qué volvía una y otra vez; a la ceguera en los ojos de cualquier humano incauto y sin ser detectado: ni por Rin, ni por los humanos que convivían con ella y la mujer que ahora lo odiaba.

La mujer que ya no tenía nada.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que regresaba, todas las noches, una y otra vez. Porque no entendía cómo una humana como esa tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo cara a cara, ponerse a su mismo nivel (sobre todo porque ambos estaban en diferentes niveles; el muy alto, por mucho) y hablarle como si fuera el imbécil de su medio hermano ya muerto.

En más de una ocasión deseó tomarla del cuerpo y romperlo, como si fuera una rama de bambú seco y viejo. Quebrarla y destruirla, acabar con todo lo que alguna vez fue parte del deshonor de su sangre. Pero entonces podía imaginarla, delinear en su cabeza perfectamente cada mechón de su cabello y la forma en que se desordenaría ante el intempestivo ataque; cómo los ojos azules brillarían por el agua de sus lágrimas acumulándose en ellos; los labios rosados temblando en la búsqueda del oxígeno. Y el cuerpo inmóvil dedicándole una devastadora y despectiva mirada, que nada haría por detener la muerte.

Y la imagen le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Luego caía en la conclusión de que algo superior a su magnánima persona, le impedía tener esa clase de pensamientos. Le recordaba a la sensación de saber que Rin moría por segunda ocasión y que Tenseiga no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Así como la vida de Inuyasha, salvada de las garras de la muerte por el llamado de su sangre siendo apenas un crío en los brazos de su madre. Tal y como había sido impedido de salvarlo una segunda ocasión, cuando lo encontró casi enterrado en la nieve, con las hierbas que curarían la enfermedad de Rin entre las garras.

Ni todo el desprecio del mundo podrían hacerlo olvidar aquella suerte de sacrificio que el hanyou, resistente a las heridas, las enfermedades y las inclemencias del tiempo; había hecho para salvar a su protegida. Y quizás por eso sentía esa obligación moral de proteger lo que el bastardo había dejado en el mundo de los vivos. Pero había algo más, a pesar de que luchaba por convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la única verdad.

Sus cavilaciones luego fueron interrumpidas por un quejido agudo y el movimiento. Concentrado en un punto fijo de la cabaña, volvió su mirada de oro fundido al cuerpo durmiente mientras retiraba muy despacio su garra, sólo para encontrar a Kagome girando repetidas veces sobre el pequeño futón antes de levantarse ligeramente con los ojos entreabiertos pero aún somnolientos. Le pareció que había detectado su presencia, regresando al cómodo rincón con el rostro apaciblemente inescrutable. Luego, quizás producto de algún sueño en su propia fantasía, ella sonrió de medio lado mientras dos pares de ojos cruzaban miradas y ella volvía a caer dormida, en un sueño más pacífico que el anterior.

Su corazón no se agitó, ni tampoco dio un vuelco de emoción. Porque sabía que se refugiaba en el lugar favorito de Inuyasha a observarla. Porque si ella lo había descubierto, creería que era un sueño. Y si no fuera así, la miko seguramente le habría confundido con un Inuyasha que la vigilaba en la oscuridad.

Porque su propia naturaleza de Taiyoukai lo enfrentaba a esa realidad, donde las emociones humanas eran diferentes a las suyas. Donde el amor que ella profesaba al producto imaginario que su mente le vomitaba mientras él velaba su sueño, tomaba un sentido diferente en su cabeza. Y tan sólo imaginar que ella veía a otra persona en sus ojos, lo hacía molestar.

Eso no era lo que él quería.

¡Qué complicado era tratar de entender al menos una décima parte de lo que sentían los humanos! En especial las emociones de Kagome. La mujer por la que él había conservado aquello que se ganó luego de tantos años.

* * *

Esa mañana, recargado contra el tronco de un árbol viejo y macizo, Sesshomaru observó a su protegida correr feliz por el prado mientras su fiel sirviente, Jaken, corría tras ella mientras trataba de instruirla en el uso de unas sandalias nuevas que ella terminantemente se había negado a usar. Le pareció que la pequeña parecía más cómoda y feliz así, pero no le negaría a Jaken la oportunidad de ser útil de vez en cuando.

Pensaba que probablemente se acercaba el momento de pedirle a Rin que tomara una decisión en cuanto a acompañarlo o quedarse en la aldea. Especialmente porque no estaba seguro de poder mantener esa charada de visitas entrometidas, casi ilegales, a una aldea donde ni siquiera era bien recibido.

—Sesshomaru-sama.

No supo en qué momento estuvo ella tan cerca como para demandar su atención. Usualmente, Rin no solía distraerlo de sus cavilaciones y se contentaba con su mera presencia, pero esta vez parecía más interesada en él de lo normal.

—¡No molestes a Sesshomaru-sama con tus boberías mientras está ocupado, Rin!

—¡Oh, Jaken-sama! —Luego ella le restó importancia al youkai, ignorándolo; para volver a sus pesquisas—, ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

El gritillo insistente y demandante de Rin fue atendido por la mirada dura y recia de su señor, que sin intercambiar palabra alguna con ella, se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que la niña hablara. Ella sonrió curiosa y dulce antes de preguntar.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿por qué no le dice a Kagome-sama que la quiere?

Y luego hubo silencio.

_Ella_... ¿cómo se había dado cuenta, _mierda_?

—¡Pero qué muchachita tan insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que nuestro gran señor estaría enamorado de una mujer humana? ¡Y peor aún! ¡Con la mujer de ese cerdo de Inuyasha!

Jaken lucía fuera de sí. Como temeroso de que su amo y señor decidiera desquitar la ira provocada por la pregunta de su protegida con él mismo.

—¡Oh, no diga eso sobre, Jaken-sama! No está bien hablar mal de los muertos. ¡Pero es que yo sé que-...!

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos, taimado. Pero bueno. No podía esperar menos de la protegida de su magnífica y altiva persona. Porque Rin lo había descubierto. De alguna forma u otra. Rin sabía la verdad sin siquiera haber mediado palabra alguna con ella al respecto.

—¡Basta ya, Rin! Deja de molestar a mi amo con esas patrañas humanas. —Reprendió Jaken, con severidad. La azabache le sacó la lengua burlona antes de volverse a su amo y tocarlo apenas, consciente de que no sería rechazada por su señor.

—¡Pero Jaken-sama! Yo pienso que Inuyasha-sama estaría contento de que mi señor cuide a Kagome-sama después de todo lo que ha pasado. —Concluyó la pequeña sin dejar de verlo con sus enormes ojos almendrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero entonces, ya no escuchaba del todo el pequeño altercado entre la humana y su sirviente, pensando en lo que la niña había dicho.

Pensaba en Kagome.

La humana lo odiaba. Jamás perdonaría a su persona la muerte de su familia. Y él... bueno, no era como si precisamente sintiera _algo_ por ella, ¿no? Que la velara por las noches hasta casi el amanecer; que sintiera algo molesto recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que la mujer murmuraba el nombre de su medio hermano de mierda; que cayera en la tentación por sentir aunque fuera un pequeño centímetro de su femenina piel; que hubiese hecho caso omiso a sus amenazas de muerte por asegurarla con bien; no significaban nada.

¿Para él? No. No significaba nada.

Aunque tal vez, sería gratificante tener la atención de la miko en una lucha sin cuartel por todo el país. Y quizá, sólo quizá, entonces podría aclarar la forma extrañamente no correspondida en que se sentía desde que ella, sin darse cuenta, le entregó su vida en bandeja de piedras preciosas, como las que recordaba de las tierras al otro lado del mar.

Pero luego de pensar en eso otra vez, volvió a sentirse irascible, quizás más de lo habitual. Porque la sola idea de pensar en esa humana, tanto como alejarla de lo que la ataba a sus recuerdos como dejarla donde estaba y no volver a poner un pie en su aldea; sin mencionar además la subsecuente conversación que tendría con Rin, comenzaba a suponerle problemas. Sólo imaginarse lejos de donde pudiera tener vigilado a esa chiquilla le dolía como una jodida espina en el corazón.

Pero entre más pronto tomara una decisión, mejor. Porque el teatro no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo. Y, siendo totalmente franco consigo mismo; no estaba seguro, no sólo de querer llevar esta situación por mucho más tiempo sino además, esperar a ser descubierto por la humana.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No me sentí capaz de forzar más las cosas y creo que quedó claro que escribí acerca del amor unilateral. Está claro que mi idea fue plasmar a un Sesshomaru enamorado de Kagome, aunque muy a su forma, digamos :P porque pienso, como lo comentaba con mi querida Hayden, que los youkai no sienten igual que los humanos. Y bueh, me pareció un reto mucho mayor. ¿Qué les pareció? Denme sus comentarios y observaciones. Incluso si son áreas de oportunidad para mi fic, nunca está de más hacer mejora continua :)

Como ya les mencioné arriba. Si les gustó entren al foro ¡Siéntate! en el siguiente link: y postear _**"Voto por el fic "Unrequited" de Onmyuji"**_. Como mencioné anteriormente, necesitan cuenta en el sitio para poder votar y pueden votar hasta por tres fanfics del concurso :D

Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por tomarse la molestia de votar :)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
